


I'm a doctor, not a smurf

by sabriel82



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sick Leonard McCoy, Sickfic, caring james t kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel82/pseuds/sabriel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones gets alpheratzan flu. He turns blue. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a doctor, not a smurf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thechamelioncircuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechamelioncircuit/gifts).



> Happy birthday thechamelioncircuit! I tried. Have yourself some thoroughly whumped bones. I had to go to the hospital at like four this morning and have some painful shit done, so it's probably a little disjointed. Not my typical writing style, but we'll consider it an experiment in sickfic. Also I can only write on my kindle, and the word processor is pretty shitty, so sorry about the odd paragraph splits.

When leonard woke up to the noise of whimpering, from across the bed, where jim lay, He figured it wasn't going to be a good day for either of them. He was getting damn tired of being right all the time.  
"Computer, wha' timesit?" He yawned out as he sat up.  
"0417 hours, gamma shift." Came the coolly female voice from the walls.  
"Fuuuuuck."he dragged a hand down his face before turning to the now more viciously tossing and whining form next to him. He sighed, knowing that jim had come to bed even later than him, having had to finish signing off on stacks of reports from whatever thing from alpehratz the science department was goin' nuts about. He knew the odds of him falling back to sleep now were slim-to-none. He lay back down and pulled the slowly struggling jim into his arms and rubbed slow circles across his bare belly while whispering sweet nothings in his ear.  
Slowly, Jim's struggles stopped and his whimpering quieted until he was once again slack faced and deeply asleep. Len smiled down at his sleeping idiot and lay a gentle kiss into his hair before trying his hand at drifting off again. The last thing he registered before falling back asleep was jim twisting around and nestling his head between his neck and shoulders.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
Len was jolted awake by the high pitched screeching of the alarm clock that they rarely ever activated.  
" 'm up!" He had managed to get himself tangled up in the blanket and in his struggle to get untangled and get up to deactivate that godforsaken screeching he fell out of the bed and smacked his forehead on the edge of the desk. "Motherfuck!" He shouted, and proceeded to crawl to the LCARS panel and pounded (maybe too hard) in the sequence to turn off the shrieking.  
When it had ceased, he flopped onto his back again and held his head in his hands. He lay there for an indeterminate amount of time before he realized that he could feel blood seeping through the cracks in between his fingers. Grumbling, and using the wall as a brace to help support himself, he tottered like a foal taking its first steps to the clothes replicator and, clutching his new uniform to his chest he went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and quickly dressed, not noticing he had forgotten his boots at the foot of the bed as he plodded to sickbay, head still cradled by his right hand.  
As he plodded along, still not fully awake and maybe more than a little disoriented, he didn't notice ensign fillion scurrying in his direction. As she was cradling a stack of petri dishes and trying to work on her PADD, she didnt notice his approach until they literally knocked into one another.  
"Dr.McCoy! Look out!" Ensign fillion exclaimed as the petri dishes flew through the air before landing on the still shocked McCoy. The dishes slid down his uniform and there was a smudge of plasma on his face and hands that quickly absorbed into the skin it touched, turning the area a vibrant blue, almost matching the shade of Jim's eyes. Not that he'd noticed yet. " oh my esil!" The red skinned albadaran exclaimed as she saw the still seeping gash and the blue blotches surrounding it "we need to get you to commander Spock right now!" She grabbed at his free hand, dragging him back towards the science department, ignoring the feeble protests that the human tried to exert against her much taller, stronger frame. "Dammit ensign, I'm late for my shift and in case you hadn't noticed, my head is bleeding!" He immediately winced against the throbbing in his head after his outburst.  
The ensign keyed in the entry code to the lab and plopped len into a chair before striding off to go find commander Spock, tail thwipping back and forth nervously. Leonard rose to leave immediately after she stalked off but he was struck with a sudden wave of nausea that brought him to the ground, curled in on himself. A low keening noise escaped him as the pain in his head skyrocketed and he lost his dinner from last night on the smooth floor of the lab. The floor was blessedly cool against his now burning body and the small noise escaped him again, higher pitched now, and he drifted.  
"-ctor. Doctor McCoy? Can you hear me?" A level voice pulled him from the soupy darkness and he managed a weak moan in response, because he felt like shit, and that voice was too damned loud,and he'd give them a piece of his mind if he could manage to open his eyes more than a slit or make his mouth work  
" 'pock?" He garbled out, trying to twist around and find the speaker, before he realized he couldn't see. " 'pock?" His voice was even shakier than before " I can't see.."  
"There is blood from a gash on your forehead that has caked your eyelashes and lids shut. Do you know where you are, doctor?"  
Mccoy opened his mouth to reply but found that his breath was coming harder than usual and chest ached. "omethin's wrong. 'pock..." he managed to wheeze out and felt the blackness starting to wrap its tendrils around him again, and before he was enveloped in darkness again he heard the chirp of a communicator and nurse chapel's voice float out over the commlink.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
When len came out of the blackness again, he almost wished he hadn't. Everywhere ached, and his throat felt like somebody had taken a piece of sandpaper and filed it down. There was a dull beeping that sounded like an attack alarm in his ears, and when he finally managed ttocrack his eyes open, everything was too bright. Must be in sickbay. He groaned. And immediately regretted the hell it let loose on his throat. He cracked his eyes open the smallest bit possible and looked around for the button he knew was somewhere. Then he caught sight of his hands. They were BRIGHT BLUE. "Holy shit!" He yelped, voice cracking and collapsing against the pillows in a coughing fit, silently hoping that whatever it was, it would hurry up and finish him off.  
"Bones!" "Len!" Two familiar voices crowed from somewhere off to his left, footsteps resounding against the floor towards his biobed.  
" jim?" He croaked, desperately hoping that his thirst was conveyed in that one syllable. Jim being jim, read bomes.like a book and grabbed a pitcher and cup from somewhere, pouring some into the cup and summoning a straw from somewhere.  
jim planted himself next to his arm and held the straw up to his lips, bones eagerly trying to gulp the liquid down and soothe his flaming throat. Not noticing the few drops that escaped his mouth and ran down his chin until jim was pulling the cup away and swiping the extra dribbles from his chin. Which was coincidentally also bright blue.  
"What happened?" He croaked.  
"Lots of medical stuff that I'm sure nurse chapel is going to go over with you when you can stay awake for longer than an hour, but, cliffnotes version? Alpheratzan flu, and a mild concussion. The flu was in those petri dishes and since you had that gash it was introduced directly into your system." Jim reached for a tray on the cart nearby and grabbed a damp rag from it, and started swiping it in gentle streaks along bones' face. He leaned into the touch, slightly whimpering at the cool touch, eyes getting too heavy to force open anymore, and he felt Jim's lips brush his forehead as he was drifted away again.  
He woke up again, and he was on the icy planet of delta vega, in nothing but the sickbay scrubs and the light blanket he had been under. He shivers again and starts trying to call out for somebody. Anybody. "JIM!!" "Jiiim!!" "Nyota!!?" "Spock!!?" "Anyone????!".  
He stumbled on a rock and fell through the surface of delta vega, landing on what felt and looked like the surface of Vulcan . Now aware that something was wrong, he stumbled about aimlessly, tossing away the blanket that somehow kept appearing around him. He wandered for what felt like hours before he was distantly aware of beeping coming from everywhere and nowhere at all. The blackness swooped in and he was gone. The next time he actually woke up he was slightly more coherent for a longer amount of time, and at the begging of both him and jim, he was allowed to go live out the remainder of the sickness in their own quarters as long as he stayed in bed and took a full week round of aceto-guaifenesin (a fever and symptom reducer,with mild pain killer, specially formed for alpheratzan flu)  
He allowed jim to hoverchair him back to their quarters on the condition that he did it during gamma shift, when most people were asleep and just the barebones crew were on.  
-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-  
Two days later, jim was crashed in the desk chair, PADD stylus still in his hand, and bones was looking slightly less blue, blanket in hand, ready to coax his exhausted lover to bed. He pulled the stylus out of the loose hand and leaned down to murmur in his ear "jim, darlin' come to bed." Jim stirred slightly, head in danger of being ddumped off of the desk if he rolled just a little mmoreto the right. A slightly congested snort and the beginnings of a fever color his cheeks, and bones sighs at his idiotic genius, before reattempting to rouse him just enough to get him the few feet to the bed. Right as he leans down to try again, he feels the stirrings of a string of coughs and frantically dashes into the bathroom to grab one of the last few hypos of aceto-guaifenesin, a sure sign that even though it may not quite look it, this stupid illness has almost passed. Pressing it into the crook between his neck and shoulder, he presses the latch and twinges a bit a the pain in the spot. but the need to cough has subsuided and he gets back to jim just as he's about to roll his head off the edge  
.  
Gently shaking his shoulder, with his other hand ready to catch his head if it did fall off its balance on the edge he leaned down and whispered again "jim you need to come to bed. You did good. C'mon hun."  
Jim's reaction hardly counted as rousing as his eyes didn't ever open and his limp limbed stumble the few feet to the bed showed len just how close to sick his captain was getting. He would file his unfit for current duty papers before he himself returned to bed because there was no way he was going to shift tomorrow when it was already 0400 and he had alpha shift. He tugged his boots and pants off and managed to half-rouse him just enough to get his command gold overshirt off, leaving the slightly fevered man in his black undershirt and his underwear. He covered him with the blanket and grabbed an extra PADD to file Jim's medical absence papers. He curled himself against Jim's sleeping form and filled out the necessary papers before powering the tablet off and sticking it under his pillow, blue arm curling around his sleeping captain and rubbing small circles across his stomach, fretting a little at the unwanted heat radiating from him. But he was a doctor, not a smurf, and this he could fix. Although he was giving ensign fillion a full lecture on the merits of watching where the hell you're going next time he saw her.

**Author's Note:**

> Both alpheratzan flu and albadarans are my creation.   
> Aceto-guaifenesin is a mashed up name combining both the technical names for tylenol and robitussin. I suppose it could also be called paraceta-guaifenesin. If you call tylenol paracetamol.


End file.
